


Sometimes Things Happen and That's Okay

by Storyfinatic719



Series: What's in a Lilly? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Gen, lilies, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfinatic719/pseuds/Storyfinatic719
Summary: The second part to another fic. This can be read alone, but for context reading the first might be for the best. (I know I mischaracterized Michimiya, but I wanted to add a bit of drama)





	Sometimes Things Happen and That's Okay

Suga thought things were going alright. Yamaguchi was finally opening up to other people. It was nice that the other people were him and Ennoshita. he really felt that he was good for the kid. He only ever really hung out with Tsukishima, which didn't do wonders for his self-esteem. He always said that it was different with Tsukki and that he was a good guy. That he made him feel special and important. Sure he felt bad when he almost never spoke to Tsukishima anymore, but he was doing better. He couldn't really remember the last time he saw Yamaguchi's signature freckles, but as long as the first-year felt comfortable in his own body that was really all that mattered. Today was a day like any other. He was sitting down to have lunch with Ashai and Daichi when Daichi suddenly remembered something that he forgot in the club room. This wasn't commonplace, but things happen. To be honest he was quite glad to have a moment with Asahi. 

"Have you been noticing something weird about Yamaguchi?" The ace looked up from a book he was reading with a quizzical look.

"No, why would I?"

"I don't know, you two seem to like to be quiet and alone together before a match."

"We just sit next to each other trying to calm each other's anxiety. We don't really talk outside of that."

"Oh, I just thought something was off about him lately. It was either him or Tsukishima."

"Well, Tsukishima has been a lot quieter recently, but he has always been relatively quiet. I wouldn't think much about it."

"Really? You think much about everything." That retort earned Suga a stuck out tongue and the ace went back to his book. Suga started his own reading, glad to have the quiet time during lunch to do something he enjoyed. He noticed the time and looked off in the direction of the club room.

"Daichi has been a while hasn't he?" Ashai looked up once more. Both staring in the direction of the club room.

"Yeah, he has. Do you think something happened?"

"What could happen to him? We're at school and he was only going to the club room to get whatever he forgot." He tried to calm the nervous brunet, but he did bring this upon himself. Asahi took a deep breath and nodded. Luckily the second years approached to give the two company. He surveyed the group: Asahi quietly reading his book, Nishinoya and Tanaka talking animatedly about something that happened last night, Ennoshita tucked under Tanaka's arm calmly eating his lunch and giving input to his boyfriend's and his best friends conversation occasionally, Kinoshita and Narita hunched over a worksheet scribbling answers to unanswered problems, and then there was him, Suga, nervously looking over the group trying to find another sign of his unrequited love besides his bag that was tucked against Suga's side. It was nearing the end of lunch when Suga had packed up his things that he tried to immerse himself into Nishinoya and Tanaka's conversation. That proved to be fruitless because he had missed the majority of the discussion. He glanced over to Ennoshita, who was no longer truly listening to the conversation but was playing with the fingers of his new found boyfriend and leaning further into the wing spikers warmth, it seemed like Ennoshita felt Suga's eyes on him as he moved his eyes from Tanaka's expressive face to Suga's warm and concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" The second-year mouthed to him. Suga waved him off with a shake of his head. The younger knew something was going on, but Suga obviously didn't want to talk about it so he moved his attention back to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. Suga felt envious of Ennoshita, but that wasn't good soil for the flower that was friendship to blossom in. So he thought about how happy he was for him. Happy that he and Tanaka worked things out before they would be practically forced to separate by colleges and distance. Happy that he could close his eyes and rest in a time when Daichi was practically lost. Then there he was. Daichi. The man himself. Running up to the group with a book. Suga wanted to throw something at him, so he did. He picked up his plastic water bottle and while glaring at him hurled it at him. Everyone around him shut up and stared at him. He wasn't normally a violent person, but he had been worried about the captain and he just came running up to them like everything was okay. He couldn't take it. The man was so thick headed that maybe throwing a water bottle at him would crack through. Needless to say, it didn't and the captain only picked up the bottle that had nailed him in the head and returned it to Suga. 

"I believe you dropped this."

"I threw it at you because you are being a pain." he smartly retorted grabbing the bottle back and putting it with the rest of his things. The group awkwardly laughed to disperse the tension that was between the captain and his right-hand man. Suga removed his eyes from Daichi and sighed. He moved closer to him and whispered an apology.

"I'm sorry, a lot has happened lately I shouldn't have thrown that at you."

"Did it make you feel better?" He asked while throwing an arm around him. This seemed to be more common for him when he was with an upset Suga, but with anyone else, he liked to keep his distance. Suga leaned into the comforting warmth and shook his head in a no. He pressed his face into Daichi's shirt and mumbled another apology. Suga was rewarded a chuckle and a small back rub. "I need to talk to you later anyway." This made Suga perk up. He looked at Daichi with wide eyes. 

"What do you need?"

"It is something that needs to be said later. When I figure out one other thing."

"What do you need to figure out? I can help you." Another hearty laugh.

"I don't think you can help me with this. I need to talk to Michimiya Yui." Suga deflated.

"Oh, her."

"Come on. She isn't that bad." The whole group was now looking at the pair. Suga didn't notice the eyes on them.

"Yeah, she kind of is." he grabbed his stuff and removed himself from the group. He heard rushed footsteps coming after him and calls of his name. He stopped and turned to see Ennohita and Tanaka running up after him. 

"What?" He asked trying to mask an upset face.

"You gotta excuse Diachi, he doesn't know what happened between you two," Tanaka replied. Suga sighed and looked off.

"Is that all you had to say?"

"Suga, come on. He doesn't know." Ennoshita said reaching out to him. He looks back at them.

"I know, you guys. I know, but I just can't right now. Tanaka, how do you even know what happened?" After that Ennosita looked down and blushed. He sighed, "Right, listen guys. I don't care. I just can't be there while he is singing that bitch's praises. You two should really head to class anyways." He headed off into the direction of the nurse's office and told her that he wasn't emotionally stable enough to be in class at the moment. He laid down and stared at the ceiling while waiting to calm down. When he was feeling better he went back to class after scheduling an appointment with his in-school counselor. He handed his teacher his nurse pass and sat back in his normal seat. When everything was said and done and everyone was heading their own ways. Suga stayed behind, he didn't really know why he did. he just felt like he had to. When his gut told him that it was okay to leave he exited the club room and looked over to the stairs where Michimiya Yui was waiting. He looked down and tried to make himself invisible not wanting to be seen by here after their last encounter. She saw him anyways and called out to him. He wouldn't rise to her bait.

"Well well well, the self-entitled asshole shows his face once again." Nevermind.

"At the least, I'm not a shitfaced whore." He retorted and hearing a few oohs and gasps of shock in the shadows. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to back off from my man."

"He isn't your man until he asks you out until then he's fair game, you delusional fuck-wit." It felt like two halves of him were fighting. One half was telling him to stop and be the bigger person, but the other half was telling him that this was right and he needed to give her a piece of his mind. Last time she tore a chunk of his hair out which was hard to explain, but he had left her with even harder to explain split lip. Sure he was taller, but she weighed more and had more aggression. He wasn't afraid to beat the shit out of her again. "You remember the last time you tried to deter me. You left with a bloody nose and split lip. Hair grows back. Did your dignity?" More oohs from the shadows.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you this time, Koushi." He took in a deep breath and pushed past her.

"Sure. Tell me when that's going to happen." He walks down the stairs not wanting to get in a fight, but that girl is persistent, he'll give her that, but she is fucking crazy. She ran after him and jumped on him. He steadied himself and tossed her off of him. She hit the concrete and he turned, "Alright, you obviously want to fight. We'll fight, but we fight on my terms. Tomorrow, after school, definitely not on school grounds. I'll bring some of my friends you bring some of yours and they'll be the judges."

Michimiya stood up and dusted herself off. She put out her hand for them to shake on it while looking at the floor. "You can't bring Daichi." He grabs her hand.

"Of course I'm not bringing Daichi. I may be fighting you, but I'm not a complete idiot." They shook on it and he left for Ennoshita's house. He knew Tanaka was going to be there anyway. When he arrived he knocked and Tanaka answered. How did he know?

"Hey, babe. It's Suga." Tanaka called back into the house and Ennoshita materialized beside him.

"Hey, Suga, what's up?"

"I'm doing something stupid tomorrow and I need you to hype me up for it, Tanaka."

"What are doing?" Ennoshita half asked half scolded as he dragged Suga inside. Slamming the door behind them the trio stood in the doorway looking at each other.

"I'm going to fight Micimiya."

"Again?" The couple asked simultaneously. He looked at them with a rose hue tinting his cheeks. 

"Yes again, but this time she literally asked for it. I just didn't want it to be dark and I wanted there to be more spectators than her little collection of friends." Tanaka nodded at him while Ennoshita shook his head. "Listen Enno, you can't convince me otherwise I need to do this. She has gotten worse since our first fight and I need to stand up for myself for once in my life. I'm starting to feel like a doormat."

"Doormats don't throw water bottles at their crushes," Ennoshita exclaimed putting his head in his hands after the small outburst. Tanaka laughed and pointed at Sua.

"That's true. You nailed him in the forehead with it, and he didn't even get mad... Wait why didn't he get mad?" Tanaka asked quieting down his laughter.

"Because he knows I have a conscience and that I would have felt bad afterward, unlike you and your feel nothing but glee after we do something bad friend." Tanaka pointed at Suga once more.

"That is true." Ennoshita sighed into his hands.

"Listen, Suga." He took Suga's hands in his own and led them both to the couch. They sat down gingerly, "I'm not trying to tell you to not stand up for yourself. I just think that it might not be the best idea to fight Michimiya." Suga takes his hands from Ennoshita and stands.

"You of all people know what she has been like to me and after all these years I'm doing something about it. I am sick and tired of being treated like crap because we like the same guy. I know that maybe what I'm doing is wrong, but it has been four years and Daichi is oblivious and she wants to tear my face off and wear it as a mask. I don't know if my next move is going to be the right move, but it's going to be a move. I just need a good friend to support me on this." Ennoshita stood up and placed a hand on Suga's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Suga, but I don't think I can support you in this. It just isn't right." Suga pulled himself away from Ennoshita.

"You just don't understand. You didn't have to fight until your hands bled for Tanaka's attention you just got it. I clawed my way into Daichi's line of sight and his attention just keeps getting grabbed by that brown haired bitch. You didn't get threats when you finally came out and said the one thing that scared you the most. You weren't stabbed in the back by someone you trusted. So you don't get a say now. Support me don't support me I don't care. But I am going to fight this fight even if it might end up tainting anything that Daichi sees in me." He leaves the house and slams the door shut with that line. He runs to the park trying to distract himself from everything and he curls up on an abandoned park bench. Then someone sits next to him and he tenses up. The unknown stranger puts a hand on his back and he whips around and hits their arm off of him, but there sat Iwaizumi Hajime, the ace from Aoba Joshai. 

"Woah, sorry. Probably should have announced who I was first."

"Oh, Iwaizumi it's just you." He laughs off the tension and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yup, just me. Harmless Iwaizumi Hajime." He put a hand on Iwaizumi's chest.

"I'm sorry, but a lot has happened today and I wasn't ready to throw hands with a homeless person today." Iwaizumi laughed slightly and put a hand on top of Suga's.

"Be careful there Suga. I'm a taken man." Suga laughed once more except this one was from humor.

"Right, how is Oikawa doing?"

"I think the more appropriate question is how are you doing?"

"Oh uh yeah, that I wouldn't say it's going great for me..."

"I mean you are crying on a park bench in the middle of the night." Suga sighed and scratched his head.

"A lot has been happening lately and tomorrow I'm doing something very stupid."

"Getting into a fight?" The ace asked jokingly.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi looked shocked. "I'm fighting Michimiya Yui."

"That girl that pulled out your hair?"

"...yeah." He looked off and was pulled into a side hug. 

"So since you are fighting her again, do you need me to be there, again?"

"Right, I forgot last time you pulled her claws off of me." Iwaizumi laughed and rubbed his side. 

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"I was missing chunks of hair."

"Oh right. I didn't see you after so I didn't see how those bloody pores ended up."

"She ripped out the follicle, I had to grow new ones and then my hairs." Iwaizumi rubbed his side again.

"Is his the fight to end all fights?"

"Might be. She may just decide that it isn't worth trying to fight me anymore. I wish she could just decide that I have no importance in her life because I already decided that for her. "

"She isn't important?"

"No not really, but it feels like she is really trying to make herself important. I don't really get why she wants to be a big part of my life though."

"Well, she already knows you aren't afraid to fight her. I mean you broke her nose in public." Suga looked down at his hands and laughed slightly.

"She had to get it rebroken to fix it." 

"So she already knows that you mean business. She already knows you aren't afraid of hurting her because she is a girl."

"None of that fucking matters when you are an asshole, and no matter what assholes deserve to be put in their place. Right next to the rest of us." Iwaizumi laughed.

"They aren't below us?"

"No, everyone is equal. No one is above and no one is below." He pushed off of Iwaizumi. "You are very comforting."

"That's not something I hear every day." Suga smiled, "It's normally that I'm mean and don't have any sympathy." Suga nodded lightly looking at the path in front of him.

"What if I didn't fight her?"

"What do you think would happen?"

"She wouldn't stop being an asshole, and she won't learn that I don't care for her bullshit. She won't realize that her little kind front won't work forever. She gets the guy." 

"If you do?"

"I hurt another student and I get banned from club activities. Daichi will realize that I have been keeping secrets, and make me feel guilty without even realizing it. Then when I bring it up that I feel guilty he makes me feel stupid because I felt guilty, which will only make me feel worse. She gets the guy."

"Why does it end with her getting the guy both times?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the bigger person and there is always more expected of me. I wasn't supposed to rise to her challenge. I wasn't supposed to be let her get to me. She gets the guy because now I'm hated or now I'm keeping secrets and never telling him the important stuff." Iwaizumi looked up and looked back at Suga with a paler face.

"Who are we talking about again?"

"Michimiya and Daichi? Iwaizumi are you okay?" Iwaizumi waves him off.

"I sure am. I just wanted him to hear that." He points just behind Suga's left shoulder. When Suga looks over it there is Daichi with his neighbor's dog. Suga's and Daichi's moths both in silent O's. They stare at each other for a minute or two and Iwaizumi leaves with a silent pat on Suga's shoulder. 

"So you are fighting Michimiya?"

"I don't know. I'm deciding between the lesser of two evils."

"I can't say I'm surprised because Ennoshita texted me and told me, but to be completely honest I didn't really believe him. I mean I never expected this-"

"Of me. I know I should be better than this." 

"No, of Michimiya. She always seemed so sweet and harmless. I mean wow. She pulled out your hair."

"And I broke her nose. I remember I was there."

"But, I wasn't so please forgive me if I'm a bit... in shock." Suga groaned and put his head in his hands."I think you should fight her. Not on school grounds, but like fight her."

"You weren't supposed to know."

"Hmmm. Is that so? I love a good fight."

"I know. We really didn't want you to know because one of the things we were fighting over was you..." Suga looked back up and saw Daichi's smile.

"I figured, but don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course. You have all the say you want."

"Normally one gets to choose who they date. People don't really fight for the right to date someone." Suga groaned again. "What if I was to decided right now?" Now Suga perked up.

"What?"

"What if I decided right now, I kind of had to tell you something anyway." Suga mindlessly nodded. "And if I were t choose you?"

"You would be my favorite person."

"Am I not already?"

"You are great, but you know how much I love Chris Evans."

"What does it take to be your favorite person?"

"Not much. Some humor may be a nice smile a big heart."

"So here's the thing. I really want to be your favorite person."

"There's an easy way to do that. As long as you don't have any feelings for someone else."

"I feel a lot for you."

"That's a good start."

"I figured." They both leaned forward.

"Are you going to support me in this whole fight thing?"

"If you do or if you don't I'm behind you 100%." Their foreheads were now touching

"No matter what?"

"Well I mean don't put her or yourself in the hospital. I believe in you."

"I called her a shitfaced whore..." Suga's eyes slowly widened. "Oh my god, what am I doing to myself?" He buries his face into his hands pulling away from the slightly intimate embrace. He groans at how volatile he had been that day. "I yelled at Ennoshita. I feel terrible." Daichi placed a placating hand on his back and rubbed in small circles. 

"Everything is going to work itself out."

\------

Suga decided to not fight Michimiya which ended up working itself out as after school, but before practice, she showed up screaming bloody murder at Suga which Daichi, unluckily for her, ended up witnessing. After Yamaguchi started isolating himself again the two third years decided to finally get together after a lot of conversation and thinking on their parts. Which led to this day, everything had been going pretty great except for Yamaguchi isolating himself, but Suga swore to himself that he was working on it. This day was normal, this day was nice, and then it wasn't. Everything was going quite great that day too, Michimiya finally decided he wasn't worth bothering and he had a quiet peaceful lunch and practice was going pretty okay. Then Yamaguchi was up to serve and the ball dropped then he dropped and then he didn't get up. Everyone started to crowd around the fallen boy who, when you intently focused on him, looked easily breakable and frail. Tsukishima crouched next to him and tried to bring him back to them. When that didn't work he gently cradled him in his arms. The way that Tsukishima looked in that moment was heart-wrenching. He looked lost as he stared down at the already broke boy in his arms. Tsukishima looked back over to Coach Ukai.

"What do I do?" his voice uncharacteristically breaking on the last word. He looked like a gust of wind would topple him over. Suga looked on with blank eyes. It was an out of body experience watching one of his friends be carried out of practice and placed into a car with his childhood friend. They were going to the hospital, Suga knew that he also knew that Yamaguchi was going to be fine, but that didn't stop him from grabbing onto Daichi's arm and looking on with confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked with a childlike confusion.

"I really don't know anymore, Suga." 

Tsukishima came back for school the next day looking empty. Suga decided that he probably needed someone to talk or vent to. So he approached him during lunch slowly trying not to anger or frighten him. 

"Hey. So what happened?"

"The doctors said that he was starving himself and that they are going to keep him asleep for two weeks so that they can have him eat properly and gain back muscle mass without him fighting them and without pumping him full of what is basically a tranquilizer."

"Well, that's good. That they are going to make him better before waking him up, right?" He gets a small nod and Tsukki puts his head in his hands.

"I know it's selfish, but I just want my best friend back as soon as possible." Suga nodded at him and rubbed his back slightly trying to comfort him. "You guys can come to visit him tonight if you want." he meekly replies.

"Okay, I'll tell the others."

"Not everyone at once." He laughed slightly.

"Of course."

\-------------

Today Yamaguchi was supposed to wake up. Daichi was going to go see him for some reason, but Michimiya popped up again and Daichi wanted to finally settle whatever was going on between them. He just didn't feel that way for her. So he sent Suga off with a small bouquet of lilies. He was let in by the receptionist, and with his visitor's badge clipped to his shirt, he made his way to Yamaguchi's room. He saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima awkwardly staring at each other.

"Oh, you are awake already," Suga stated semi-awkwardly. He didn't know where he stood with the first-year anymore. After the small boy had pushed Suga away he was hurt.

"Yeah. Listen, Suga. I'm sorry. I was just having a really tough time and I didn't know how to deal with having people around me." Yamaguchi clarified. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you and Ennoshita." Suga approached the greenette with a smile and placed the lilies on the side table. He ran a hand through Yamaguchi's hair and shook his head.

"You are right you shouldn't have taken it out against us, but at the least, you realized that. I'm just glad you are okay." Yamaguchi looked to the bedside table.

"Thanks for the lilies."

"They're not from me. They're from Daichi." After that Yamaguchi reached over to the flowers. He examined them. Suga watched each of Yamaguchi's careful movements. He was calculating his next move.

"Did you pick them out?"

"No. He just couldn't come over today and wanted them to get to you the day you woke up. I'm just the delivery boy." Suga joked lightly. Yamaguchi nodded and smiled up at him. Suga once more watched Yamaguchi's light and calculating movements. He smiled as he watched Yamaguchi stop calculating every little movement and shove his nose into the bouquet. He looked back up and Suga stroked his juniors cheek.

"Suga, I'm happy everything worked out for you." 

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me working things out for me." Suga knew he was talking about Tsukki. So with a knowing smile, he walked out the heavy wooden door and gently closed it behind him. The next day everything was good. Yamaguchi was getting better, he was looking happier and healthier. He had a small glow of happiness radiating around him and when they walked through the halls that day they were side by side, holding hands, Yamaguchi was no longer trailing behind Tsukki. Sometimes things happen and that's okay.


End file.
